


Raphael

by orphan_account



Series: Beautiful Abominations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude of Anna in Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphael

"They are intriguing creatures, at times, humans." Raphael's voice rumbled softly.

Annael startled and tore her gaze from the Earth below. "Yes, brother, they are."

"Regardless, your place is in Heaven. You would do well to remember that." With that, Raphael was gone from her side.

Annael endeavored to remember her brother's words, but she kept a watchful eye on the Earth, searching for her demon.

When he appeared, it took all her will to not immediately appear before him. She could only watch from afar, part too afraid to go against Raphael's words, part knowing she would be unable to explain what she was doing so far from the forest where he first saw her.

She longed for him from Heaven for some time, until she saw him appear at their crossroads. Annael will faltered, and in a moment she was once again standing in the forest.


End file.
